brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Voyager God Jarco
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Jarco: Voyager God Jarco The ruler of Temuku Island and Sun God from pre-historic era. Missing and not found, the mystery of Jarco's existence was debated over the century and most of the historian can't find the trace of the last evidence due to the lack of info from the island itself. However, researchers have been faced with the great phenomenon of the missing islands, one of them is Temuku Island that was suddenly vanished into thin air. Some researchers believe that the land itself sank into the bottom of the ocean but due to the lack evidence on how it happens and the practical theory of that showed to the public, the mystery of that islands missing still debated to this day. However, one of the researchers called Alma proves the theory of the island was awake and perhaps alive like a human. It was stated in one of the carving stones that the island from geographical location and shape, it shapes the human face and structural body even though it was rough. Although the mystery of it whether it was alive or not, the evidence of it was connected was too coincidental and eerie for researchers to meddle with God as if it was true that the island is alive, who's that person is? The only speculation for it is that Jarco is becoming one with the island itself. Nevertheless, the recent discovery shows that the shape that was according to stone carvings and another stone carvings, the shape matches perfectly with Jarco's body, which the continuance of the research itself decided to be abandoned as it can provoke God's anger over them. Alma speculated that Jarco is still out there and awaken with fully due to the fact that humans right now is having a war, in one of the stone carvings that was made exclusively by Jarco itself stated that: "I will awaken once again when human's time are in peril. Let it be my final words to my people to endure such a hardship that will later befall to them. I will once again be sailing my boat and mark my words as I am the Voyager God of Land and Sea..." - Reports from Grand Meeting of Larcroux Lab Research Vol. 5 (Last Volume), Year X599 Statistic Units: OE Jarco: Voyager God Jarco Skills OE Jarco: Voyager God Jarco Leader Skill: Sun God's Wrath 50% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage & Adds DEF Ignoring effect to attack for 3 turn & Adds probable 1 turn ATK and DEF reduction to attack for 3 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amounts. *''150% Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage, 100% chance to Ignore DEF and 30% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 30% after 30.000 Damage Dealt'' Extra Skill: Promise of God 10% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost Elemental Damage & 10% Damage Reduction to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental. *''+10% Boost to HP, ATK, DEF and REC to all allies, 100% Boost to Elemental Damage'' Brave Burst: Awaken Sea 5 powerful Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost damage relatives to remaining HP), 5 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Greatly Boost Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage and Add Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns & Greatly Boost Own's Parameters for 3 turns. *''+3% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, 150% Boost to Fire, Water and Earth Elemental Damage, 140% Boost to All Parameters for self'' Super Brave Burst: Galaxy Sea 10 powerful Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost Damage relatives to remaining HP), 5 powerful Fire attack on single foe (Consecutive uses Boost Damage), Greatly Boost BB ATK and Add Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns & Boost All Parameters for Fire, Water, and Earth Element Type for 3 turns. *''+4% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, +400% Boost to damage per use up to 2x, 350% Boost to BB ATK, 100% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC for Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Type'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Universe Land and Sea 20 massive Fire, Water, and Earth attack on all foes (Boost Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost BB ATK and Own's Parameters for 3 turns, Enormously Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage for 3 turns & Hugely Boost Max HP. *''+20% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining, 600% Boost to BB ATK, 200% Boost to All Parameters for self, 450% Boost to Fire, Water, and Earth Elemental Damage, 40% Boost to Max HP'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Evolution Materials OE Jarco: Voyager God Jarco Evolves From: Sun God Jarco *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Water Mecha God, Earth Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Water Totem, Earth Totem, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 4.000.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Quotes OE Jarco: Voyager God Jarco Summon Quote: "Time has come for me to start some certain things, Summoner, lead the way!" Fusion Quote: "The time has come, the promising land for me and my people is just a little further more... Give me the strength to have it, Summoner!" Evolution Quote: "I'm awake! In this time of chaos and despair, I promise to you my people a safe haven through my new power!" Update Tuesday, May 2, 2017 - 10.33 PM (WIB): *Add SP on Special Category - Reduce damage dealt (15 SP & 5 SP) Wednesday, May 3, 2017 - 02:10 AM (WIB): *Fixed SP Cost from SP List on Special Category - Reduce damage dealt (15 SP & 5 SP) > (10 SP & 10 SP) *Change the ES abilities - 10% Damage Reduction > 10% Damage Reduction to Fire, Water, and Earth *Fixed the Evolution Cost - N/A > 4.000.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma